


The Effects of the Powder Pink Nightgown

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s02e17 The Stackhouse Filibuster, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-25
Updated: 2007-10-25
Packaged: 2019-05-31 07:45:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15114878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: Leo was going to have to be selfish this time and weigh his carnal urges above his job.





	The Effects of the Powder Pink Nightgown

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

“There may be an ancient curse over my head.”

“What? I don’t think we want to go there. Are you hungry?”

“Hell no. I must have eaten four slices of pizza. I'm surprised I don’t feel like I wanna burst.”

“You did an awful lot of running around tonight.” Leo said.

“Mmm hmm. Can we just go home? I have to be on a plane at eight thirty tomorrow morning.”

“Yeah. I have to go back to my office for a moment. Let’s meet back here in 10.”

“Five Leo.”

“Ten baby.” Leo stroked her face. “A quick phone call and then I'm yours. All yours.”

CJ smiled, going back to her office. Carol left; CJ let her go 20 minutes before and she ran. Everyone was getting the hell out of there. Sam and Tish lucked out and were able to get her father’s private plane to take them to the Hamptons. Josh was on his way to Newark, which would lead him, albeit the long way, to his legitimate dude sighting. Donna had a friend from college coming in for the long weekend.

Toby was still around, he seemed troubled but when CJ tried to talk to him, she got nowhere. She knew he had dealt with Hoynes and that always drained his energy. She was tired so she let it go and went to find her husband. He had been holed up with the President…they watched the Stackhouse climax from the Residence. He finally yielded for a question and CJ let the press go for the evening. The bill was not going to pass tonight or before the weekend.

“Ready?”

“Hmm?” CJ looked up from her thoughts. She hadn't packed a thing. “Oh, I need…”

“You're on a plane at eight thirty; you don’t need any of that stuff.” Leo took her hand, pulling her close. “Let’s just get out of here.”

There was no conversation as they held hands walking out of the West Wing, the White House and to their waiting Lincoln Towncar. In the backseat, CJ took a deep breath before her husband made his way into her arms.

“I am going to miss you.” He whispered.

“You should be coming with me. It is a big day for my dad.”

“I know. There is just so much going on here.”

“Like what?”

“What do you mean?”

“What's so important that you can't come to my dad’s 70th birthday celebration? I thought things were pretty tame right now, tonight’s theatrics notwithstanding. It does not look good, my going to Napa alone.”

“We talked about this a couple of weeks ago.” Leo replied.

“I want to talk about it again Leo. I don’t want to fight about it; I just want to talk about it.”

He tried to figure out what to say. CJ did not need to be privy to some of the things happening right now, at the White House. She worked with the press so Leo told her many things on the need to know basis. This was partially for her own sake as his wife was not fond of being deceptive in her job. The best way to prevent that was not to tell her things sometimes.

It was a very fine line to walk since the Pakistan-India situation two years ago. Leo did not like pushing CJ out. It had nothing to do with her being Mrs. Leo McGarry. They were all part of the team and the best way to do a good job for the President was to work together. Most times the press already knew things they shouldn’t…Washington was full of leaks. CJ needed to be ready for whatever they threw at her. She never wanted to look unprofessional or caught unaware. As her boss, Leo’s job was to make sure she felt secure whenever she stepped behind that podium.

“Let’s just say the Committee to Reelect the President has hit a few snags.”

“Are we OK?” she asked.

“I'm not sure yet. I am sure that I will be putting out fires for the time being. Things have come up.”

“I don’t like going without you.”

“I really should be there, and I am sure your father will not believe my work excuse. Since your family is not overly fond of me, it was going to be awkward at best. I can truthfully say I'm glad I don’t have to deal with it. I feel guilty for feeling that way because I should be there to support you. You always have my back.”

“Well, they need you here.”

“You need me.”

“Yeah.” CJ nodded. “I just wish everyone could get along. I don’t think it’s asking too much.”

“It’s easier for them to ignore our marriage.” Leo said. “I'm glad they don’t try to involve themselves; it would only make things worse. I want you to have a good time away though. You miss your dad and need to spend some time with him. I know that he misses you. You don’t see him as much as either of you would like.”

“My Stepmonster is going to be there.” CJ rolled her eyes.

“Well Mrs. McGarry, I still have you for a few hours.” He took her face into his hands, kissing her passionately. “Why don’t we focus on that?”

“Mmm…OK.”

Lewis pulled into the driveway of the McGarry’s Georgetown residence. CJ heard thunder rumble in the distance as she climbed out the back of the Towncar. A quick glance at her watch before reaching for her husband saw that it was after midnight. She needed to be at Reagan by 7am. Thank God she could sleep on the plane. They went into the darkened house. There was no real use for lights. CJ left the tiny lamp on when they first entered the living room; they went straight up the stairs.

In the master bedroom, Leo took his wife into his arms kissing her. They had not shared that kind of intimacy since earlier that morning. Sometimes it was hard for Leo to have to work with his wife all day and not be affectionate. He definitely did not have a problem separating professional and personal…sometimes he was so good at it the results caused a strain. 

When things got tough though, and his head hurt or he wanted to kill someone, he immediately thought of burying himself in CJ’s embrace. In her arms so many problems just drifted away. Sure, they were still there and Leo would have to solve them, but the cocoon of that magnificent woman’s arms was a safety zone. When they were together none of the other things mattered.

“I need a shower.” CJ said, kissing him once more before pulling away from his arms.

“Now?” there was a look of disappointment on his face that made CJ smile.

“I won't have time in the morning. Wanna watch me undress?”

Leo smiled, sitting down on the bed. He took his jacket off and waited patiently as she slowly removed her clothing. Pumps first, slacks, blouse (button by delicious button), camisole, bra, stockings (one at a time as he leaned forward to get a good look), and finally the bikini underwear.

“You like what you see?”

“Oh yeah. Why bother to shower when we’re just going to get you all sweaty and dirty?”

CJ laughed, turning around and showing him her bare ass.

“Be right back.”

“I will be waiting.”

While his wife showered, Leo let his mind wander to the President. He thought of calling him, making sure he was alright. Abbey was out of town and he was prone to bouts of insomnia when upset or worried. If he were asleep, Leo would feel immense guilt about waking him. He also knew Jed quite well…he would never get off the phone before CJ came out of the shower if he was awake. Leo was going to be selfish this time and weigh his carnal urges above his job. He pushed three on his cell phone; the second best thing.

“Hello.”

“Charlie, its Leo. Is the President asleep?”

“Yes sir.”

“Asleep sleep or faking it?”

“Asleep sleep…I checked his breathing. He is a good actor but I can always tell when he is not quite there. Is everything alright? Please don’t tell me we have to wake him up.”

“No, everything is fine. It was just a crazy night and the First Lady is out of town. He has a tendency to be restless.”

“I know.”

“What time is his wake up call Charlie?”

“Six.”

“Move it back to 7:30.” Leo said.

“He hates that.”

“I know; I will take the guff. Just do it, alright.”

“You got it.”

“Thank you. Goodnight Charlie.”

“Goodnight.”

Leo ended the phone call, standing to undress. CJ would be out any minute and he would be ready to go. He stripped off his shoes, the brown Ralph Lauren suit and matching Sean John tie. The pinstripe Nolan Miller dress shirt came next. Leo laid his clothes over the chair; didn’t even bother to hang them in the closet. He threw his trouser socks in the hamper before lying in bed in his boxers and Hanes tee shirt.

“Hey there Leopold.”

He couldn’t help but grin when he looked at her. Hugging the doorframe of the bathroom, she was absolutely beautiful. She wore a powder pink nightgown he was sure was new. It was also short, those glorious legs on display. She had washed her hair…Leo shuddered thinking about it. He loved the smell of her shampoo and conditioner, the sexy look of damp tendrils sticking to her forehead and cheeks.

“Mmm damn baby, come over here.”

“Why?”

“Why? So I can admire you more closely.”

“Admire?” she moved away from the doorframe, running her hands across her body. “Tell me, is that all you want to do?”

“Come to me, Claudia Jean.”

He held his hands out and CJ climbed onto the bed. She straddled his lap, capturing him in a passionate kiss. He pushed damp hair behind her ear, pulling her even closer.

“You smell so good.” He whispered.

“So do you. Hold up your arms.”

Leo did it eagerly, his tee shirt flying over his head. CJ threw it on the floor before turning her attention back to his chest.

“You are so sexy.” She said.

“Not one-tenth as sexy as you are.”

They kissed again; Leo brushed one strap aside to kiss her shoulder. The content sigh CJ breathed in his ear turned him on.

“Lie back for me baby.”

She smiled as she moved onto the mattress. Leo turned on his side, twirling his finger through her hair. CJ reached up to stroke his cheek. He kissed the palm of her hand. Then he reached under her nightgown to pull the matching satin knickers down her legs. For a brief moment, his hand fluttered between her thighs. CJ arched her back but he moved before she was satisfied.

“You shaved.” Her husband said, a tingle running through him.

“You like it?”

Leo laughed, practically growling as he slid the nightgown down the same route as the knickers. His hands touched everywhere on her body, once, twice, three times. Then his mouth sent shivers up her spine and goose bumps down her arms. He paid special attention to her breasts, which he did every time he was lucky enough to get her out of her clothes. He liked to stroke, caress, and kiss them. Nibble, bite, and suck the sensitive skin. He loved her nipples, the way they felt between his fingers and between his lips. The way CJ would arch her back, stroke his hair and moan his name was unmistakable. Leo knew it made her hot…she would tell him so. He didn’t need words though; he could see it all over her skin.

CJ yanked his boxers down and Leo groaned. He was hard and needed to treat his erection with care. Positioning his body over hers, they shared a deep kiss as he slid into her. The way her body opened always felt so good. Open but tight; if there was a better way to describe it Leo was unaware.

“Ohhh baby.” He had to take a moment to collect himself.

“I love you.”

“Tell me how good I make you feel.”

Leo thrust and she whimpered. He did it again, getting the same result.

“Oh God.” CJ gripped his hips as he pushed her thighs up further. “Oh Leo, mmm, my God.”

He kissed her again, thrusting deeper. Her body shuddered against his.

“Oh Claudia Jean, damn baby, I want you.”

“Take me, don’t stop! Don’t stop!”

She held him tighter to her, clenching her thigh and stomach muscles as she felt herself falling. The friction of their skin moving together made them moan. The smell of their sweat and mingled flesh filled the air, turning them on even more. Leo moved his hand between them to stroke her clit.

“Ohhh! Leo! Oh, shit! Leo!”

CJ fell first and though Leo wanted to keep going, the tidal wave of her passion washed over him. He released with a cry of her name. CJ held his face in her hands.

“No one has ever made me feel like you do Leo McGarry. Ever.”

He could not help but grin at her words, kissing her before collapsing on top of her. For a while, they lay that way, content in the afterglow. She stroked Leo’s hair. His heart beat on top of her own and CJ felt his breath warm and then cool her perspiring skin. When Leo moved onto the bed, he rested on his propped pillows.

“Do you mind if I smoke?” he asked.

CJ shook her head, watching as Leo lit a Marlboro Light from the pack on the nightstand. He took a deep inhale, blowing it out of his nose.

“What's the matter honey?” she asked, rubbing his thigh.

“Nothing.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. Why?”

“Well, not that I mind, I guess…”

“What is it?”

“Usually you like to hold me after we make love. I like to be held.”

“Oh baby.” He pulled her close with his free arm. CJ cuddled close, throwing her leg over his. He kept smoking his cigarette. “I guess I am a bit distracted. Today was crazier than it was supposed to be.”

“Are you sure this is just about Howard Stackhouse? We are going to add autism to the bill and it is going to pass. We may have to give up something but it will pass.”

“Yeah.” Leo absently rubbed her back. “Don’t worry about me.”

“Well I do, and now I'm leaving for days and…”

“Don’t.”

“Don’t what?”

“Don’t even pretend you are going to consider not going to Napa for your father’s birthday. You are going to Napa; you will spend time with your family. You need this time baby.”

“I will stay here if you need me.” CJ replied.

“No, you won't.” Leo shook his head. He put out his cigarette, putting his other arm around his wife. “I always need you CJ…you are my number one girl. I will miss you terribly but you need to be there and you want to be there. You don’t need to be worried about me.”

“Promise me.”

“That you don’t need to be worried about me? Oh right, as if you'll listen.”

“Do it anyway Leo.”

“I promise.” he kissed her forehead. “We have to go to sleep; you have an early flight.”

“Maybe I'm not sleepy.”

She rubbed his stomach; Leo knew what that meant. CJ was still in the mood and he loved her in the mood. Now if he could just get his tired old body to comply the game would definitely be afoot.

“You tell me what you want Mrs. McGarry and its yours.” He turned on his side again, wrapping his arms around her back.

“I just want you.” She kissed him softly. “I love you so much Leo.”

“I love you too baby. Once more for the road?”

She laughed, pulling him closer and wrapping a leg around him.

“Once more for the night. We will talk about the road in the morning.”

“Yes ma'am. Oh, when we get some time you know I definitely want to hear about this ancient curse thing.”

***


End file.
